Boo to you, Winnie the Pooh!
by iamthegang
Summary: Winnie the Pooh and his friends have a Halloween party.


Once each year, as October breezes puff and bluster, there comes a most particular and most peculiar night, when the dark grows a little more so, and the trees jitter and rattle their leaves until they chatter like frightened teeth. And on this particular and peculiar night, Winnie the Pooh was dressed as a giant bee and pouring the contents of a large pot of honey into his mouth.

"Practicing for Halloween," he said with a chuckle between gulps . "Though I'm not fond of tricking, I do enjoy the treating…especially of myself."

Just as Pooh was savoring the last smackerel of sweetness, a creature in baggy pajamas with a skeleton painted on them bounced on him.

"Not late, am I?" asked Tigger, for of course, that was who the bouncer was. Behind Tigger were _two _Eeyores – one wrapped in bandages like a mummy, and the other a sort of bedragged, Eeyore-like creature.

"Hello, Eeyore," said Pooh to the mummified donkey. "And hello, Gopher," he said to the other Eeyore.

"Ding-dagnabbit!" said Gopher. "How am I supposed to win the best-costume contest if you know it's _me!_

"C'mon, Pooh!" cried Tigger. "We'd better get a move on!"

"Not," Pooh said, "until our good friend Piglet joins us."

Meanwhile, strange things were happening at Piglet's house. Crouched in the middle of his parlor was the most horrible pretend spookable costume that the very small animal could put together.

"If I'm not scared of something as frightful as this," Piglet said, "I won't be afraid of anything this Halloween."

At this moment, the front door was flung open and Piglet was joyfully bounced on by Tigger the skeleton.

"Boo-hoo-hoo!" shouted Tigger.

"Why, Piglet," said the surprised Pooh, "where's your costume?"

"Yeah, look at the time," said Tigger. "It's half past a quarter to sunset! We gotta get to Halloweenin'!"

"Oh…uh…I…" Piglet said, stammering.

"And while Piglet is figuring out what he will be this Halloween," said Pooh, "I think I should try out my costume by tricking a small smackerel of something sweet from our friends at the honey tree."

"But Pooh –" Piglet said.

"Perhaps it would be best," Pooh said, "if you didn't call me by my given name. It might make the bees suspicious."

"Enough jabberin'," said Tigger. " Let's get to terrorfyin'!"

So, much to Piglet's distress, they followed Pooh. But they were on their way back almost immediately, running as fast as they could, with a blizzard of angry. buzzing bees close behind!

Not too far down the path, Rabbit was in the middle of his pumpkin patch, his chest swelling with pride as he stepped from one pumpkin to another.

The sudden approach of a buzzing noise caused Rabbit to look up, but there was no time for him to utter a word as Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore crashed past him, tumbling into the patch.

The bees, seeing Rabbits standing still, swarmed at him in a humming hurricane of anger. At the very last instant, Rabbit realized he was in danger and ducked! The bees swooped over his head and between his ears, into the knothole of a tree behind him. The resourceful Rabbit quickly covered a hole with a bucket, trapping the belligerent bees inside.

Rabbit then surveyed the state of his pumpkins and his friends and shook his head in exasperation. "Of all my favourite holidays," he said with a sigh, "Halloween isn't one!"

Very soon, night fell and Halloween officially arrived – along with a storm. Everyone hurried home.

At his house, Piglet scurried around, frantically blocking his front door with furniture. All about were posted signs that read SPOOKABLES – SCRAM! And NO GHOSTS ALLOWED! And GOBLINS, GO HOME! So, when a knock sounded his front door, Piglet was not at all eager to answer it.

"Who…who's there?" he squeaked, keeping his hands over his eyes.

"It's me…them…us!" said a very Pooh sounding voice.

"Pooh Bear?" said Piglet. "How can I be certain it's really you? Perhaps if you say something only you would say, then I'd be certain. How about 'I am Pooh'?"

"You are?" said the now totally confused Pooh. "Then, who am I?"

"Pooh Bear!" squealed Piglet as he opened the door to reveal Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore.

"Piglet," said Pooh, "will you be joining us for Halloween?"

"I'm afraid I'm just really too afraid," Piglet said nervously.

"That's quite all right," said Pooh Bear. "We'll simply not have Halloween. This Halloween shall me a Hallo_wasn't_."

"Thank you, Pooh Bear," Piglet said, smiling.

Later that night, the storm began to rage fiercely. Pooh watched it from his window and frowned.

"I hope Piglet is not too frightened," he said. "He is, of course, all alone."

Gazing out of his window, Pooh said, "I suspect that something should be done. But what?"

He concentrated fiercely. "Think-think-_think!" _he muttered. And to no one's greater surprise than his own, he did just that! "Why," said Pooh, "just because Piglet can't have a Halloween with us, there's no reason why we can't have Hallo_wasn't_ with him!"

At Tigger's house, the fearless feline was putting the finishing touches on a ghost costume. Suddenly, Tigger's front door opened to reveal two figures covered in sheets.

"SPOOKABLES!" hollowered Tigger, as he tried to hide behind himself and tripped over his tail and fell.

The "spookables" removed their sheets, and Pooh and Eeyore grinned down at Tigger.

"We're on our way to Piglet's house to have a Hallo_wasn't_," said Pooh. "Would you care to join us?"

"What are we standin' around here for?" Tigger said, snatching up his own ghost costume.

They had almost reached Piglet's house when a tree branch snagged a corner of Pooh's bedsheet. Pooh was certain he'd been clutched by the cold claw of a spookable!

"Help!" shouted the startled Pooh. "Spookables!"

"Pooh Bear?" Piglet said. He had heard Pooh's shouts from inside his house.

Tigger and Eeyore, still wrapped in their ghostly bedsheets, were trying to free Pooh from the branch.

"Oh no!" Piglet cried. "Spookables have Pooh! I must save him, Halloween or no Halloween!"

Suddenly, Piglet noticed the spookable costume he had pulled together earlier.

"I'll show those spookables what tricking-and-treating is all about!" he cried, putting on the costume.

A few moments later, Piglet's front door was thrown open. He walked outside , wearing the scary costume , determined to rescue Pooh.

"Boo?" said the spookable in a small voice. Then a bit louder, "Boo!"

Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger looked up in horror and ran away down the path, leaving Pooh's costume in the possession of the tree branch.

They then ran past a startled Gopher, who was now clad in a Rabbit costume topped with long, floppy ears.

"Look out! Spookables!" they screamed.

Gopher-Rabbit looked up the path just as Piglet ran into him. They both went rolling after the others!

Rabbit, trying to keep his pumpkins dry with an umbrella, glanced up and had just enough time to mutter, "Oh no! Not again!" before Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore collided into him. Then, Piglet and Gopher collided into _them_, and everyone went rolling as pieces of costume went flying.

Finally, they untangled themselves and discovered that there was not a single spookable to be seen.

"Help!" said Gopher. He was sitting in the middle of the garden, wearing a pumpkin!

"What a wonderful costume, Gopher," said a very impressed Eeyore.

"I particularly like your hat," agreed Rabbit.

"No doubt about it, Gopher," said Tigger, "it's the bestest costume yet!"

"Yippee!" Gopher cheered, stepping out of his costume and taking a bow. "I knew I could do it!"

"And I knew what Piglet could do it too," said Pooh.

"Do what?" asked the puzzled Piglet.

"You saved us all," said Pooh. "You're here and the spookable isn't, so you must have chased it away."

"Say, that's right! Way to go, Piglet!" said Tigger.

All of Piglet's friends shook his very small hand as he puffed up with pride.

"Wait half a second, Piglet," said Tigger. "You never did figure what you're gonna be for Halloween."

"Oh but I have," Piglet said with a smile. "I've decided to go as Pooh's very best and very bravest friend!"

"And that," said Pooh, smiling down at Piglet, "is the thing I'd most like you to be."


End file.
